everlastingforeverfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyra Feather/Relationships
This page mentions about Lyra Feather's relationship with all character she interacts with. Losing her family at such young age, Lyra treasures anyone whom she considers as family. She is willing to do anything for them. {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Fairy Tail Guild= Ryan is one of Lyra's closet friend. The two live, eat, and train together and have been inseparable since Ryan hatched. They are extremely close. Ryan can do anything for her, even takes place as her older brother figure when Mystogan goes for a mission. To Ryan, Lyra's safety is the most important thing to her. Lyra Feather and Natsu Dragneel is close friends and teammates. They are fellow Dragon Slayer, wishing to find their Dragons: Timaeus and Igneel. Despite not saying it out loud, Lyra shows deep care for Natsu. Sometimes, she acts as his mother, scowling him about destroying cities and houses. But due to Natsu's challenges, sometimes they can fight each others until being interrupted by a more powerful mage. Natsu has stated that he would win Grand Magic Games for her sake. Natsu and Lyra share the same strong feelings towards their guidmates. Both of them have no idea how they could life if not for their "family". Natsu trusts her with his life, claiming that she would never betray Fairy Tail, no matter how much she wanted to be with Jellal. Lyra and Gray are guildmates who share a strong bonds. It is shown when he stated that he would rather die than let her be arrested by Magic Council. Like Natsu, he usually be mothered by the girl when he does something stupid. Gray also tells that her personality reminds him of his teacher, Ur. Sometimes, Lyra and Gray argue, which end up yelling and fighting. After each battle, they both burst out laughing. Being guildmates, Lyra and Erza are pretty close. Lyra admires her strength, determation, bravery. For her sake, Lyra gave up finding Jellal, but knowing her brother would find Erza someday. Sometimes, Lyra felt selfish for not telling Erza that she is Jellal's sister, but in other hands, she doesn't want bring back Erza's painful past. In Tower of Heaven, she refused to let Jellal use Erza as sarcifice, standing against him. However, after battle with Laxus, Erza faced Lyra to ask her about Mystogan, revealing that she had already known Mystogan's true face. Lyra convinced her that Mystogan and Jellal are different people, because she is Jellal's little sister, which shocked Erza even more. From then on, Lyra tried to avoid Erza. But it did not last long because of Oración Seis event. Erza has immense trust in the younger girl. She believes that Lyra will give the right choice even which means she has to fight her brother. They both share liking in strawberries cake. The S-Class Mage said that Lyra's smile reminded her of Jellal's. At first, Lyra and Lucy has no interact with each others. They only met when Lucy stepped in Fairy Tail Buiding. The Wind Dragon Slayer had no intention of making friends until Natsu called out her name loudly. Gradually, the bond has been created. Lyra supports Lucy when she needs. She somewhat understands Lucy's feeling when her father passes away. Lucy is the first one in Fairy Tail (except Mystogan) sees Lyra's scarred legs and back,implying that Lyra sees Lucy as her best female friends. Lyra has known Laxus, Makavor's grandson for a long time. Like Natsu and Gray, they argue every time they meet, but never fighting directly as Laxus has said that he doesn't want to waste his time for a weakling and Lyra shot back that he fears that Mystogan will give him a lesson. She highly dislikes the face that Laxus know Mystogan's idenity and his challenges to Mystogan. However, Lyra respects Laxus as S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail to a degree as she admits that she is no match to Laxus in a fight. In Grand Magic Games,Laxus tell her to join Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Erza as a team because they always get along , butfearing that Magic Council will find out she is Jellal's sister and arrest her, Lyra requests Laxus to replace her in Final Phase. Lyra and the leader of Thunder God Tribe seem to not get along well. In fact, they dislike each others. She usually calls him "Laxus's watchdog." However, the two have grudging respect towards each other. They never admit that, but Freed sometimes acts like Lyra's brother, yelling at Hibiki when the Blue Pegasus mage attempts to ask her out in Grand Magic Game's days off. She often teases him about his loss to Mirajane. Gajeel Redfox was initially introduced as an enemy to Lyra, being the S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord guild responsible for the destruction of Fairy Tail's building and for the injuries suffered by Team Shadow Gear. She was enraged by his actions, intending to find him but Natsu prevents her. After Natsu's victory and learning about Gajeel's foster father, Lyra says: "He is just like us." Following Gajeel's entrance in Fairy Tail, they have a comrades and competitive bonds, usually be seen fighting each other until Natsu interrupts and joins their fight. Lyra hates see Gajeel singing though.